


Incorrigible

by Anonymous



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Allow me to reiterate that this is crack, Anal Sex, But not exactly sane, Crack, EL Search Party, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, References to Monty Python, Safe and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, crack everywhere, crack for days, mentioned M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neither could actually believe that Ain, twenty-three years of age, had no idea how sex works. He does know that sex makes babies, but he had no idea how. A little understandable, since the priest probably lived the majority of his life in some secluded cloister in the middle of nowhere doing nothing but pray, meditate, and memorise whatever holy text they need to memorise. Maybe learn magic too, or something.Ciel and Raven happened to be the unlucky idiots who ended up having to explain it.In hindsight, Raven should have seen it coming right after getting molested by Rena and Ciel at dinner.EE/BM/DL





	

Somewhere out there, Rena and Lu were laughing at Raven and Ciel.

Ain didn't even have the decency to blush, staring at the only other two adults present in their party. The priest tilted his head like a cat, curious and expectant. His green eyes were sharp and focused, much like the same curious cat waiting for prey. The enormous cowlick that Raven always felt the need to flatten - twitched.

“Raven is the best person to ask, he's had plenty of experience.” Ciel was already backing away to the window, but Raven grabbed him by the shoulder using his Nasod arm.

“ _We_ would love to explain everything, right, _Ciel_?”

Ain looked worried, wondering if it's possible for humans to grind their teeth to dust on their own. He shook his head, that was a silly thought, and then resumed to smile eagerly at the older(?) men. Older men who were acting like children, if that counted for something.

Raven and Ciel had a stare down, trying to get the other to submit and give Ain “the Talk”

Neither could actually believe that Ain, twenty-three years of age, had no idea how sex works. He does know that sex makes babies, but he had no idea _how_. A little understandable, since the priest probably lived the majority of his life in some secluded cloister in the middle of nowhere doing nothing but pray, meditate, and memorise whatever holy text they need to memorise. Maybe learn magic too, or something.

Ciel and Raven happened to be the unlucky idiots who ended up having to explain it.

In hindsight, Raven should have seen it coming right after getting molested by Rena and Ciel at dinner.

_One hour ago…._

Raven tried not to glare at Ciel, who kept giving him and Rena knowing smirks and horrible sex puns. The kids were all thankfully distracted by Elsword showing off whatever knew trick he learned. He was annoying enough to have Add throw his dinner at the younger boy, prompting Eve to give him a scolding.

They've been staying in Lanox for a week now, and the mess with the miners were far from over. They were supposed to check something out in a nearby geyser, but getting overrun by sexy mermaids kept them from getting shite done.

Worse was the heat, that made the scarf Raven used to cover his neck sticky and itchy, but he had enough sense to just wear his zippable tank top on this blistering night. The El siblings looked undisturbed, probably because of their aunty affinity for fire, and Eve and Add had their own cooling systems. Ciel was flushed was only wearing his shirt with two buttons loose, Lu was right at home with the heat, Ara and Chung were wearing tank tops, and Aisha had snow falling above her head. Raven wondered why she didn't include everyone.

Ain, though, was wearing all his layers despite the red creeping up his neck and sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. He looked cheery, despite the heat. Raven wondered just what the fuck will it take to strip the other man of his composure.

Raven almost jumped, someone had their toes creeping up his leg, tracing his calf teasingly. It was a good thing there was a table, otherwise Raven would have punched Ciel for doing this shite right in front of the kids.

Ciel gave him an innocent look in reply to his murderous glare. El, fuck, it was already difficult to keep up with Rena, and after a sex marathon with her was also the precise moment Ciel decided to be a horny fuck. Raven tried not to laugh loudly at his lame pun.

Rena, that smug little elf, decided to join in on the fun. Since she was right next to Raven, she dropped her free hand on his lap.

“Seriously?” Raven hissed, his grip on his silverware had them bending at an unnatural angle. He could feel his face heating up, made his clothes feel sticky and restricting. Raven ignored the two, tried not to show the blush creeping up his face and his cock’s sudden interest. He fidgeted around his seat, trying to eat and stopping aroused moans from escaping from his lips.

Rena made eating with one hand easy, her other hand rubbing and cupping his dick through the cloth. Her touch was almost featherlight, teasing and playful. Ciel was sitting across, and his foot was rubbing Raven’s inner thigh, tracing muscles through the cotton. The two seemed to have formulated a strategy, alternating between rubbing and groping the hardness Raven tried to hide.

Breathing through his nose was getting harder, trying not to pant like a dog in heat in front of the kids. Further down the table, he met Ain’s eyes who was staring very intently at the three of them. Somewhere to Raven's side, Elesis asked for the salt. Raven almost dropped it as he passed the shaker, earning a confused glance from the girl. Add gave him an unimpressed look, and he leaned back before bending down to take a peek under the table. Ciel and Rena were quick to act normal, and the sudden loss of contact made Raven groan loudly in disappointment.

“Are you gettin’ on Posh with us ‘ere?” Add asked accusingly, after rising up from peeping. For someone with a similar fancy accent to Chung, Add talked like he was going to hide in some dark alley and come at Raven with a shiv. “Were you gonna leg over under the table?”

“Add, that is very rude,” said Eve, made her point by cuffing the teen at the back of his head. “Prying on the sex lives of other people is not polite.”

Raven groaned loudly, hiding his face in his hands. His half-mast dick wilted painfully, erection dying out of embarrassment. He very much wanted to die right then and there.

Things started to spiral out of control right there.

Elsword made a sex joke worthy of a horny teenager, which made Aisha berate him for his immaturity. Ara looked horrified, with her hands on Chung’s ears who was glancing around in confusion. Lu looked very amused, while Elesis continued with her dinner without a care. Add, who was right next to Ciel, was asking all sorts of questions about their rumoured sexcapades with Rena, while both Ciel and Rena were too happy to oblige despite Eve’s disapproving looks.

Raven continued to shrink in his seat, wondering when will the ground open up and eat him. It felt like an eternity, this torture. Raven wanted to make his escape and eat a whole tub of ice cream, but Rena had an arm slung around his shoulders in a surprisingly strong grip while Ciel had his left leg trapped in a leg hold. They were the worst.

“How does sex work?” Ain’s quietly curious voice cut through the din of the chatter, killing all noise into silence. Raven heard a pin drop, one of Aisha’s hair decorations actually fell on the floor.

Then everyone began rushing out of their seats, but Raven found himself planted firmly on the chair with one of Rena’s hands pushing him down and her other grabbing Ciel by the collar of his shirt. In his desperation, the blond started unbuttoning his clothes, but Raven refused to suffer alone. Vindictively, Raven slid down a little on his seat then snaked his legs around Ciel’s torso. His greater strength and powerful leg muscles had the lithe man falling flat on the floor.

Rena quickly took that as the chance to flip over the table, plant her arseon Ciel’s face as he turned over, and then run towards the only door in the dining room before slamming it shut. Raven heard something like wood being dragged over wood, and then the knob jiggled a bit when something was placed right under it.

Ain was still on his chair, perplexed that the party suddenly abandoned the three of them just to explain how sex worked. Ciel groaned as he got up, buttoning his clothes properly, eyeing the the only window in the room. Raven, on the other hand, moved to make sure that he can easily pull the other man away from escaping. If he was going through the humiliation of explaining sex to Ain, Ciel may as well be there because it was all his fault. If he wasn’t playing footsie, Rena wouldn’t have thought to be handsy, which would have avoided the mess with everyone talking about sex.

Now here they were, at the present, thinking of just how to explain the act of sex to someone who should have known how it worked when he had his first wet dream.

Raven just wished that there was some stuffy old professor who could manage to give a boring arse lecture on how sex worked and show a professional demonstration in a class full of bored teenage boys.

“Well… I sort of understand the basic idea,” Ain said, somehow empathetic to the silent suffering of his fellow adventurers. “I just don’t understand why people would do such a thing with one another. Isn’t it very… unhygienic? Does it not involve bodily fluids?”

Ciel choked, in laughter or in mortification, Raven had no idea.

“It’s very… pleasurable,” Raven began. Well, that was the truth anyway. “It’s like… scratching an itch, and sex is kind of like your body’s way of resting or relaxing. It's one of those things that people like to say gives meaning to life.”

Ain looked intrigued, lips pursed in thought. “If it’s relaxing, why do you often end up tired because of it?”

Raven glanced at Ciel in alarm, wondering if the three of them weren’t as careful as they thought. None of them, in the entirety of their adventures together, had invited Ain with their more… intimate activities, in case it may conflict with whatever vows of chastity or celibacy he took. They all made sure to have sex discreetly - granted, it was an open secret among them, but Raven loathed to have the younger members of their team find them in compromising positions. The little game at the table was pushing it.

“It just does, alright?” Raven said instead. There’s probably some long-winded scientific explanation that Add can easily show Ain, and Raven had a feeling he will be regretting the lack of a proper explanation later. “Sex just makes this really nice haze where everything feels good. So it helps us relax.”

Besides, Raven had no intentions to end up with blue balls, hence the arrangement with Ciel and Rena - the only other two consenting physical and mental adults. Lu, despite her claims of adulthood, was too physically childish so it felt beyond disgusting to even think about sex and her in a single sentence.

“Oh.” Ain looked contemplative. “Still, I don’t understand what could possibly be relaxing. Don’t you just lie down and think of Feita?”

Ciel burst out laughing, almost dropped on the floor but opted to grip the table to support himself instead. Raven can feel the heat travel up his cheeks. If anything, Feita was the last thing they would think about when it came to sex.

“Definitely not,” Ciel said, after regaining composure. A mischievous glint flashed in his eyes, and Raven had a split-second of panic. He recognised that look. It was the same look when the other man approached him and Rena for a tipsy threesome.

Before he knew it, Ciel was practically inches away from Ain, who jumped backwards at the sudden proximity. His already flushed face turned red even further.

Raven almost forgot about the heat. It must be Lanox’s volcanic gasses or something.

“ _Göttin_! I - why did you do that?” Ain grounded out, accent thicker than the usual. Raven savoured the sight. It wasn’t everyday that Ain lost composure.

Seemingly encouraged, Ciel stalked his way to Ain, grinning as Ain stepped back in response until his back hit the wall. Ciel was taller than the priest, and he placed both of his hands at Ain’s side.

“Has anyone kissed you before?” the blond asked, leaning forward. The priest glanced to Raven, who happened to be watching with bated interest. Nervous, Ain licked his lips.

“Well, no.” Ain’s hands were at his sides, but he kept on fidgeting. He can easily lean down and escape, but made no move to do so.

“Well, let’s fix that, shall we?” Ciel said and then pressed their lips together. Ain’s green eyes fluttered shut, his lashes brushing against his cheeks. It was rather adorable, Raven thought.

Ciel didn’t do much as else, simply stepped back, but Ain grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into another kiss. Raven felt his dick twitch in interest.

Ciel flashed a quick smug look at Raven’s direction, and then swiped his tongue against Ain’s mouth. The priest looked shocked, his mouth and eyes snapping open, but Ciel took that as a chance to trace the smaller man’s mouth with his tongue. One of Ciel’s hands cupped the back of Ain’s head, while the other were on the priest’s hips to steady the two of them. Ain’s hands still gripped Ciel’s collar, and his body was practically melting flush against the Dread Lord.

Raven sighed and then made his way to the door. It looked like Ciel would be taking over from here on out. Before he could leave, a loud whimper caught his attention.

Was that Ain?

It does seem like it. His hair was twice as mussed, and his whole face was red. His lips looked swollen and red, and his pupils were blown so wide that Raven could barely see any green. He looked rather dazed, still holding on to Ciel.

“Why don’t you join us?” Ciel suggested, shifting their bodies together in invitation. Ain made a frustrated sound at the loss of contact, but did not make a move to close the distance between him and Ciel.

But, Raven just had a sex marathon with Rena.

Then again, the sudden tightness in his trousers was telling a different story.

Resigned, he made his way over to the two, opted to ignore the knowing expression on Ciel’s face.

“Never had sex before?” Raven asked, brushing away the hair sticking on Ain’s face with his non-Nasod arm. The priest shook his head, and the once commander of the Black Crows then pulled him into another open-mouthed kiss.

Ain made a keening noise as Ciel’s hands began to wander down. The blond was taking off the priest’s coat, slid off his shoulders as Raven kissed him. Ain made a sound in his throat, low and obscene, as Ciel cupped his groin. When the Blade Master pulled away, Ain was gasping for air, eyes screwed shut and cheeks red.

Raven then trailed kisses on the priest’s jaw, sucking and nipping the pale skin. Sweet El, Ain was incoherent, mumbling in what must be his mother-tongue, flushed and _radiating_ heat. Raven can see the younger man’s grip on Ciel’s clothes, fabric bunched in his hands, practically pulling the blond against his skin.

Ciel had taken to removing the second layer of Ain’s clothes, unzipping it and then shrugged it off from Ain’s small frame. Raven sucked long and hard at the base of Ain’s throat, tongue swiping at the expanse of salty skin. The priest was topless now, and Raven made sure to keep his Nasod arm at his side. He doesn’t want to hurt the smaller man by accident.

Sex with one arm had always have been difficult, but Raven had enough experience to make it work.

Raven angled Ain’s head for easier access to his throat, trailing faint bites and sucking at the skin until Raven knew it left throbbing red marks. He made sure to keep his grip on the silvery locks light, but he would give it a little tug whenever Ain shifted too much.

Ciel had a hand on Ain’s chest and then pushed.

 _“Fich,”_ Ain rasped, trying to pull Ciel back. “ _FIch mich.”_

The blond grinned instead and gave Ain a firm squeeze on his inner thigh, made the priest gasp in surprise. Raven then pulled Ain closer to himself, maneuvered the smaller man with his back to Raven’s front. The priest was small and slim, and Raven towered over Ain’s frame. Ain’s hips jutted sharply against Raven’s, smooth and hard, nothing like Rena’s soft curves and lightly scarred skin.

Raven felt Ain shudder as he took a deep breath at the priest’s collar, his whole frame vibrating against Raven’s body. Raven grabbed Ciel with his Nasod arm. Ciel shook it off and then bent down, dropping to his knees and pressed his face against Ain’s groin.

Raven then let his human arm trace the contours of Ain’s chest, hand stopping at the priest’s nipple, and then began to pinch and squeeze. Ain then proceeded to grind his hips against Raven, swallowing loudly at the hardness he felt through Raven’s pants.

Rather loudly, Raven can hear Ciel unzip Ain’s pants; knowing Ciel, he probably used his teeth.

The Blade Master grunted and removed the scarf around his neck, annoyed at the constriction. Next he took off his top with some difficulty due to the proximity with Ain, the priest blushed at touch of Raven’s bare tanned skin flushed with heat.

Ain’s trousers slid off, and Ciel let it pool around the priest’s ankles, then the blond whistled loudly before slipping his shirt off. They were all shirtless now.

“Mine’s longer, but the girth - anyway, I was wondering if you-“

“Shut up.” Raven groaned.

“Well, I thought he’d have some underwe - “

“Don’t ruin the mood.”

Ciel laughed. Raven can’t see Ain’s face, but he was sure that the other man was definitely blushing partly in embarrassment and arousal - if his half-mast cock was anything to go by.

Ciel swirled his tongue on Ain’s growing erection, grabbed both of Ain’s hands and placed it around his shoulders. Ain’s grip was bruising, his knuckles white and nails digging on Ciel’s shoulders. The blond began to kiss the tip of Ain’s cock, both of Ciel’s hands were now on the other man’s thighs, steadying the priest from moving too much.

Ain had his head thrown back, lying on Raven’s shoulders. The brunet continued to suck and bite the priest’s neck, made sure that he left angry red marks on the pale skin.

“Hold it in as long as you can.” Raven’s words were barely a whisper on Ain’s ear. The Blade Master took a deep breath of the other man, noting the clean, if rather sweaty and musky, scent. There was a hint of lavender from the soap Ain used, and Raven’s cock made another interested twitch. It was a little difficult keeping Ain in place, the man wasn’t as pliant as he should be like in Raven’s fantasies.

But Ain will learn.

“Can you do it?” Ciel jeered as he pulled away, “Not come early?”

“I’m not a teenager,” Ain protested rather weakly. “I can control myself just fine.”

Raven chuckled, gave the nub between his human fingers a firm squeeze. The priest’s breath hitched, his toes curled and his hips jerked up. Ciel was quick enough to avoid getting hit with Ain’s manhood in the face.

The blond took a deep breath and then began to drag his tongue from the base of Ain’s dick, tracing the throbbing vein all the way up to the tip. Ciel swirled his tongue at the head, gaze dark and heated as he met Ain’s eyes. He circled the tip with his tongue, maintained eye contact with the priest as he swallowed the precum.

Ain’s cock glistened with saliva, and he tried not to jerk up as Ciel pressed his tongue against the shaft. Ciel continued to lick and kiss the priest’s manhood, managed to keep his pace steady as Ain kept trying to pull him closer to his groin. Ciel continued with his ministrations, licking and tasting Ain’s cock. He never made any motion to cover it with his mouth, opting to treat Ain’s dick like candy cane.

Raven then unzipped his own trousers, let it fall to his knees. His dick pressed on the priest’s arse, the tip glistening with precum.

“Es ist lange-” Before Ain can finish what he could say, he gasped loudly when he felt Ciel press on his entrance with a finger. He keened, trembling when Ciel removed his finger.

The familiar sound of a condom pack being ripped open followed, and Raven glared at the blond through the priest’s shoulders.

“Was hoping to get lucky, and I did,” Ciel said loudly, and then slid the condom on Raven’s dick. The latex rolled comfortably and it was one of the candy-flavoured ones Rena loved. Ain was panting loudly, body trembling in anticipation as Ciel squeezed a generous amount of lube on Raven’s dick.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Raven whispered, breath hot on Ain’s ear. “You don’t have to do this if you don't want to. If you do want it…. Don’t fight it and try to relax as much as possible. It will hurt if you try to fight it. Understood?”

“Fine,” Ain nodded, nearly breathless. His irises were engulfed in black, the green of his eyes a thin ring. He looked ravaged, with lovebites all over his throat, usually immaculate hair mussed into a sweaty mess, cheeks flushed with pleasure. “Do it.”

Thrn Ciel’s hands were on Raven's dick, and Raven kissed the side of Ain’s mouth as the blond guided Raven’s cock to slide into Ain’s arse.

Ain gasped and heaved as Raven slid in, his whole body vibrating with tension. Ain kept trying to say something, words jumbling out of his mouth in an incoherent mess. Raven rolled his hips, and the priest cried out at the shift in the intrusion.

Raven was halfway in when Ain gave another keening cry, his whole body jerked as if he was shocked.

Raven grinned into Ain's hair and then pulled back, and then gave him a powerful thrust.

“Faster!” Ain begged. Ciel already took a step back, his trousers on the floor, and his hand already on his own dick. He was grunting and moaning as he jerked off, timing his strokes with Raven's thrusts.

Raven kept his pace fast and steady, his skin on skin slapping as he slammed on Ain’s prostate. Whenever Ciel saw the priest was on the brink of coming, he’d grab the other man’s cock and grip it hard until the pleasure passed.

The growing heat at the pit of Raven’s stomach continued to build up, his thrusts turning erratic and desperate as he fucked Ain long and hard. He was practically radiating heat, and Raven panted and grunted as he felt himself reach his limit.

Raven’s vision went white and he shouted Ain’s name as he came. Pleasure exploded in every inch of his skin, his cock releasing its heavy load. He gasped and keened, let himself enjoy the moment, and then slid out of Ain in a pleased haze.

Now that Raven was spent, Ciel then began to stroke Ain, playing with the tip of the priest's cock with his thumb. He kept it steady and firm, his pace matching his own.

The blond paused and stood up, pulled himself close to Ain until they were flush against each other. He held both of their cocks and lined them together. Ain held onto Raven’s shoulders, tears streaming down his cheeks, his head on Raven’s shoulders.

“Göttin - I!” Before he could say anything else, he jerked up and his whole body shuddered and a jet of sticky white semen shot out of his dick. Ain’s come splattered his and Ciel’s chest, some made it on both of their hairs.

Ain sagged on Raven, spent and breathless. Raven easily supported the smaller man, their combined weight pressed on the wood and made it creak.

It took ten minutes before Ciel came and then collapsed on the two. They all slid down on the floor, exhausted and enjoying the after-sex haze.

“This is nice,” Ain began. He shifted which prompted Ciel to move to Raven’s left, Ain followed and sat on Raven’’s right. “How about another round?”

Raven turned to Ain in alarm. Gold eyes narrowed when he met a self-satisfied expression on Ain’s face. The priest practically glowed with smugness, and there was a particularly hungry look in his green eyes.

“Uh… Ain?” Raven began warily, already shifting to inch away, but the smaller man managed to catch his arm in a surprisingly strong grip. Then realisation hit Raven. “Wait - you planned this?”

Raven's head began to spin in confusion. Wasn't Ain the celibate non-sexual priest? And why does he look ready for another round? Raven just wanted to go to sleep, if Ain's looking for a sex marathon, the better people to ask would be Rena and Ciel, considering their monster libidos.

“To be fair, it was my idea.” Ciel sounded awfully cheeky, and Raven then heard him snap his lighter. Cigarette smoke filled the air. The Dread Lord offered an unlit stick to the priest. “Want one?

“Sure.” Ain took the cigarette and leaned over Raven to have Ciel light it, the filter already between his lips.

Raven felt like a victim of a prank.

“Isn't that heresy or against your sacred vows or something?” Raven asked, growing distressed by the second. What just happened?

Ain gave him a knowing smile. “Well, the clergy has temporarily gone to shite, may as well enjoy being human and its carnal pleasures while I've still got the time and energy.”

“What the fuck?” Raven said bluntly.

“Like I said, it was my idea. Had to get some help from Rena, and I had her take everyone out for ice cream to get you here.” Ciel puffed out a large breath of smoke. “I now owe her another favour.”

“I can't believe that you believed I'm sexually innocent,” Ain pointed out, the cigarette was now between his fingers, smoke came out of his mouth for every word. “Do you know what happens in cloistered spaces full of teenaged boys without outside contact for years? Miracles! That's what happens, miracles. Were you somehow under the impression we sing 'Every Sperm is Sacred' while studying?”

If anything, Raven had a hard time believing actual miracles happened. Instead he grunted and grabbed the cigarette now in Ain’s lips.

“Shut the fuck up. You're all incorrigible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Chung as your typical old blood rich public school boy who probably got enrolled in Eton or something long before he was a fetus. Add is that chav who used to work at Greggs but got fired when the police caught him setting a rubbish bin on fire.
> 
> Fich Mich - Fuck me (obviously)  
> Es ist lange - It's large ('It' being Raven's dick)
> 
> I have no regrets


End file.
